Trident-Class Assault Ship
The Trident-Class Assault Ship, also known as the Trident Assault Ship, the Trident Cruiser, or just the Trident, is a type of airship that is used by the Academy City Military. It's an airship that is used by the Academy City Air Force and focuses on heavy air and naval combat. It's a prominent part of the Academy City Military and is a common cruiser used in its air force. Overview The Trident-Class Assault Ship is a type of airship and battle cruiser that is part of the Trident-class series of naval and air vessels used by the Academt City Air Force. It focuses priamrily on offensive positions and commands defensive positions during battles. It's also responsible for the deployment of gunships and fighter jets as well during air and naval combat. Background The Trident-Class Assault Ship was the second variant of the Trident-Class series of airships and cruisers designed by Unity Industries responsible for the defense of Academy City. Since Academy City had developed numerous technologically advanced aricraft and sattelites, the cruiser wasn't a problem but it wasn't used upon its complition mainly because of how peaceful Academy City was. Due to the peaceful nature and the neutral position that the city-state had taken, they didn't fully reveal the ship until later out of fear that it would harm their image with the world thinking that Academy City was preparing for war and it would invite hostility and violence against Academy City by may factions within the Magic Side. As a result, its testing was done in secret and the world wasn't aware of its existance until much later during the Luminous Path rebellion against the city. Chronology Luminous Path Arc After the news had gotten out that multiple tanks and TX-Mobile Assault Units had been stolen, the facility housing the trident along with many other ships and cruisers was put under intense security and placed on lockdown fearing that the ship would be next to be stolen. The crew members are informed of this and have theit shifts shortened to make way for more security guards and personal. The facility was never discovered nor attacked and the Trident was still in Academy City hands. Academy City Uprising Arc During the Academy City Uprising where the Luminous Path had launched an all-out assault and insurgency against Academy City, a Trident-Class Assault Ship was deployed to the battlefield after news got out that Luminous Path forces had rose up and overrun many key areas of Academy City. The Trident Assault Ship was tasked with deploying the needed air support to hault their advance and had many VTOL Gunships and Fighter Jets deployed in order to deal with the Luminous Path troops. When Academy City launched their counter-attack, Luminous Path troops began to retreat and the cruiser was tasked with stopping them from retreating across the boarder into Tokyo, Japan and the Trident was successful at that and the Luminous Path insurgents were captured and arrested. Armaments Defensive Systems The Trident-Class cruiser is armed with numerous automatic turrents that cover many parts of the ship, most notably the front where the bridge is at and the back where it's weakpoint is at. Along with these turrets, the cruiser also has a large system of counter-measures such as an energy shield to deflect projectiles and countless flares against SAM sites in the event that the shield is charging mid-battle. Offensive Systems Whenever the Trident goes on the offensive, it typically uses its other guns. Other weapons include more heavy versions of the auto-turrets that are tasked with attacking enemy aircraft and airships during battle and can also wipe out enemy reinforcements from coming. Energy cannons are also used in its offensive attacks being the main default where they are used against enemy cruisers, aircraft, naval fleets, and can also be used in bombing runs as well against a large enemy force. The energy cannons can range in damage from moderate when dealing with an enemy force that is moderatly large to severe whenever it has to face a force the size of a small army. Category:Academy City Technology Category:Science Side Weaponry